


A steady 4:4

by Tyiswriting



Category: Guys and Dolls (1955)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, film universe because the name obadiah stresses me out, just a cute little thing i had cookin, theyre sweet as all hell so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyiswriting/pseuds/Tyiswriting
Summary: Sarah Masterson decided to start growing her hair out the first morning of her honeymoon.Or, two glimpses into two instances in which Sky marvels over Sarah's hair in his own quiet sort of way.
Relationships: Sarah Brown/Sky Masterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	A steady 4:4

Sarah Masterson decided to start growing her hair out the first morning of her honeymoon.

She awoke to the sight of turquoise shutters and windows thrown open, morning light spilling in a soft hum through the drawn, heavy netted curtains of the hotel room. She thanked hazily Sky's thinking ahead the night before -it already had been hot when they first arrived, but this morning had to be almost ninety degrees; she felt warm even with their sheets having been kicked off during the night. It was a pleasant warmth, though, with the arm of the man next to her slung around her waist and her skin cool in its nakedness. It was a feeling of comfort, waking like this -yet, almost reflexively, she pulled up the crumpled sheet that lay at the foot of the bed towards her, slow in her sleepiness though suddenly all too aware of her entirely bare skin. She tried not to think of what sounds the streets of Havana were now enlightened to after the night before, and blessed the curtains for their coverage. Ever the missionary doll, Sarah could almost hear Sky tease; that same little smirk on his face, the same shadow cast across his dark eyes. She glanced quietly across with heavy eyelids towards her husband of now a full day and a little while, discerning happily that he was still entirely asleep.

Her vision was slightly obscured, but Sarah was humoured to find him not the peaceful sleeper that she had romantically fantasized about as part and parcel of her girlhood dreams, but instead one who slept in motion, brow furrowed, face moving little by little. Of course, unconventional even in sleep. In her movement of turning towards him, Sky's arm tightened then around her waist, and she smiled at the strangely out of place sense of security that it brought her. She hadn't shared a bed with another person since she was a child, and while she secretly harboured little achings at the emptiness of sleeping alone as a teenager, she eventually grew to strengthen her resolve against them. Sleeping alone was the norm -as it was for most people- and yet in the peculiarity that she was now acclimating herself to she found that ultimately a lifetime of sharing a bed with Sky seemed a prospect her heart leapt at; not as a wife only but wholly as a person.

It struck her again that still a little strange was waking up naked next to a man for only the second time in her life. Again, not unpleasant by any means, but she was still adjusting: Unused to this ultimate vulnerability and devotion to another human being -physical, tangible, flawed human being. He was flesh and blood right in front of her; yet somehow simultaneously so much higher than that insofar that it was Sky -Sky, who had waltzed into the mission brazen as anything and sent away with a slap, yet somehow still oozing self-satisfaction that had infuriated her. Sky, who had kissed her nose so gently in the church courtyard of this very city, effectively shattering any wild pretence of a Scarsdale Galahad swooping down to catch her. Sky, who had, in the months she'd known him, irrevocably convinced her that if her Sir Galahad had come around the corner now he would be nothing to her Mr Masterson, who was perfect in his own, flawed sort of way.

It was then that he pulled her over towards him, smooth as ever, to press against her with his eyes opening slowly to the coming day. Snapped from her thoughts at the movement, Sarah turned to look at the object of her ponderings.  
"'Mornin'." Groggily, Sky smiled slowly into her eyes while Sarah hummed to him in response.  
“Good morning.” Almost as if he had read her mind, Sky leaned over to delicately kiss her nose once again, his touch featherlight as his arms came around her waist. As she reciprocated by kissing his cheek, he moved to bury his face where her shoulder met her neck, trailing a kew small kisses across her collarbone. Hand in her hair, hand on her hip.  
“Do you like my hair?” The question sort of spilled out of her, and Sky laughed quietly.  
“Sarah Masterson” -he seemed to delight in letting Masterson roll off his tongue, and Sarah flushed a little at the sound of it in his steady drawl- “I didn't think that you would ever worry about that sort of frivolous thing in a position like this ...Proverbs speaks against “haughty eyes and a proud heart.” ”  
“Sky! ” Sarah looked at his laughing eyes, fully awake now in mirth, and playfully pulled away from him in a mockingly scandalised reaction, which only intensified the smirk creeping over his face. “I thought my eyes were the eyes of a woman in love -but now we're married i'm haughty. I should have known!” He hummed in humorous agreement, pulling her towards him once more and running a hand up her arm.  
“It's your fault, you married the sinner.”  
“If only the sinner wasn't half so charming and loveable.” Sky chuckled lightly.  
“There ain't anything haughty about that.” She smiled and kissed him at last, sweetly and half-smiling.  
“...What I meant before is -particularly. Do you like my hair in particular?” He looked thoughtful for a moment, something in the question seeming to sober him. Quite uncharacteristically, his expression seemed all at once candid. She looked up at the fan above them from his arms.  
“...Why do you ask?”

She looked across, from the ceiling to his face again, biting her lip. “Oh, just a passing fancy. I was thinking about letting it grow out.” He raised his eyebrows. “I sort of miss when I used to keep it long, you know, and I ask because I notice frankly you seem to enjoy putting your hands in my hair.” He flexed his fingers where they currently were in her dark locks and laughed, as if he hadn't exactly noticed them there before.  
“Now I think about it, I suppose I do -you have beautiful hair, Sarah. Whoever said that gentlemen prefer blondes was a fool.” Sarah melted a little at this, and kissed him again.  
“-Or perhaps you're just not a gentleman.”  
“Again, you married me anyway.”  
“And again, I tell you, I just didn't have a choice once I saw you in that black suit of yours.”  
“Oh, really?” Sky rolled her beneath him and kissed her deeply.  
“Yes, really.”

* * * * * 

It was not until an evening six months later that Sarah noticed anything really different about her appearance, yet she was amazed to discover that one day her hair seemed to reach down, and the ends tickling her shoulders. Of course, before, she had noticed it growing -but now was the first time that she saw the effect on her face- she thought her reflection seemed altogether more round than it had that morning. She combed it back and slipped into her nightgown.  
Or, Sarah considered, it might just be the baby. After only two months of being pregnant, she had already noticed her figure thickening -not to an enormous extent, obviously, but a minute amount enough to notice if you were perceptive as her husband was; enough for him to seem to already be growing attached to the concept of the child, she could tell. A furthermore hesitation to break his adoring gaze with her in public, a lingering hand on her stomach. An extent of gentleness beyond the already tender way that he spoke to her. At that moment, she blinked.  
“Sarah?” She looked up from the steaming tea before her, and smiled warmly at the door where Sky had just walked in.  
“Hello,” she stood as he approached her, one hand loosening his tie and one coming to her arm. “How was Nathan?”  
“Just fine;” she leaned in and kissed him. A hand on her hip: She slid his arms around his neck. “But I've spent three hours talking to Nathan about Nathan. So much time spent in the first person must be exhausting for him.” She laughed.  
“I know what you mean.”

“How was the mission today?” With a peck at the corner of her mouth, Sky pulled back to set his shoes by the doorstep and approach the buttons on his blazer.  
“Quiet as ever, though we did get one man who agreed to come regularly on account his drinking habit -good, if he follows through.” Sarah moved into small corridor the adjoining bedroom, carrying her tea and taking a seat on the side of the bed. “Also, Adelaide popped in and brought us some brownies she had made, it was awfully sweet of her.”  
“It was indeed -Nathan mentioned she had been around to you today.” She nodded, watching as he exchanged his ironed shirt for a loose tee and shed the rest of his clothes. In the bathroom, brushing his teeth, he looked across at her. “...You did eat while I was out, right?” Sarah leaned back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
“Of course, I was starved. Brownies don't fill you up much, and besides…” She paused to turn on the bedside lamp while Sky turned off the main one and shut the door to the hallway. They had their little rhythms now, a steady 4:4 of life. They both shifted under the sheets and found each others arms. “Besides… I'm eating for two now, isn't that what they say?”  
“They do, and it's true -you know I'd killl myself with worry if you weren't taking care of yourself.”  
“I love you too, fussy.” At that he chuckled a low rumble and kissed her gently, a hand breezing across her cheek to find a home in her hair.  
“Your hair just keeps on growing, you know.”  
“I noticed today. I think it suits me, really.”  
“I agree, I think it suits your face well -Your eyes look brighter.” He smiled, both of them cast back a moment to a hot Cuban day not too long ago. “It's all sort of wavy.”  
“I'm glad.” She moved her head to his neck, lying there and luxuriating at the feeling of his fingers on her scalp.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys (this absolutely miniscule group lol) enjoyed, and please drop a kudos on your way out.


End file.
